Leaving a Potter Behind
by not important10
Summary: Harry and Ginny get back together right before Harry had to leave for his mission to destroy Voldemort. How will they handle the consquenses of their action.
1. The Summer Before

_Discloser: I do not own any of the Characters or plot line this story is based on they belong to J.K. Rowling_

Ever since his 17th birthday, Harry had been walking around the burrows in a trance. He helped the Molly in any way he could with the wedding or any other chores around the Burrows, a place he always felt like was home. His mind was processing everything he had to do to end the war they were in the middle of, where to go, how to destroy the horcurxes when they found them, and how to fulfill the prophesy. But all of that was nothing compared to the turmoil he found himself in now. He would rather fight every death eaters than have to deal with his feelings and emotions he was dealing with right now. All because of a little redhead who had stolen his heart and wished nothing more than to be with her and forget the god awful war they were in.

Ever since that kiss that she had given him on his birthday he could not think straight. Before he had told himself that by breaking up with her, he was keeping her safe. He could not stand seeing anything happening to her, but now every reason he had thought of did not seem good enough to justify their separation. He wanted her, no need her, to talk to, to hold hands, to share good times and bad, to kiss. How could he be so stupid? She had kept her distance since their kiss but he could see that she was struggling with her feelings too.

Harry struggled with feelings for the next few days. Then when there were only 2 days before the wedding Harry realized he needed to speak to Ginny. He could no longer deal with his feelings and needed to talk to her. He found her in her room reading a book. The door was open so he stepped into the threshold and knocked on the door. Ginny looked up quickly and saw who it was.

Her face quickly returned to the expression of troubled thought and hurt he had seen on her many times these last few days. He decided to break the silence. He closed the door and casted several locking and silence charms at the door and frame.

She looked at him suspiciously, but he responded "I want to talk to you and do not want anyone to interrupt us like last time. Ginny I need to talk to you, Please" Harry pleaded to her.

She bit her bottom lip looking down to her book in thought for a few moments. She looked at him again and nodded to him to go ahead. He grabbed the chair that was at her desk and moved it next to her bed. He sat down in it, looking at the floor and took a deep breath.

He started talking, "Please let me talk and explain what I need to say, and then you can say anything else you want when I am done. OK." Ginny nodded her head in agreement and he continued.

"Ginny I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you. I know I hurt you and I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I can not live this lie anymore. I can not walk around here try to act like there is nothing between us. Those few weeks at school we had were the best weeks of my life and it was because of you. I can not go on my mission knowing I messed up the best thing in my life. Ginny I need you, I love you and I need you to understand why I had to do what I did. It was not to hurt you but to protect you, but I love you to much to not let you know the truth. I am so sorry, but when you kissed me on my birthday my feelings for you went crazy. When this bloody war is over and if I come back, no, when I come back, I want to be with you and live the life we deserve. I know I have no right to ask you to wait for me, but I can not help it, I love you."

Harry looked up at Ginny slowly to see her sobbing tears. She normally never cried but now they were flowing like floodgates that had been open. She looked into his eyes and could see the pain and love in them. In her mind she was torn. On one side she wanted to hate him for putting her through this hell she was in for the last couple of months, but the other part of her wanted her to show him every bit of love she had for him. She wanted to be held by him, feel safe in his arms, run her fingers through his hair, taste his lips as they kissed. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to try to gain control of her self, processing what he just said. Then she remembered what he said, or what she thought he said.

She open her eyes and looked at his and asked "Harry did you say you love me?"

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently and looked at her and said, "Yes, Ginny, I love you, more than you could ever know."

It was those words that Ginny dreamed of hearing her whole life coming from the man she loved for so long. She jumped out of bed and threw herself at Harry starting to kissing him like she never kissed before. She wanted him to feel every bit of love and passion she had for him. When she took a break to get her breath back from snogging him she whispered,

"I love you to Harry, I love you so much."

Harry looked into her eyes and saw she meant every word of it. He held her closer to him feeling her warmth. She kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck. She allowed herself to be consumed by her emotions. They started to roam their hands on each others bodies; she could fell his tight arm and shoulder muscles. He felt her sweet body and slim figure.

Before Harry lost control of himself he reluctantly pulled away from Ginny and trying to regain his breath. Ginny looked at him, disappointed that he stopped. Once he had caught his breath he spoke,

"Ginny, I am sorry but we have to stop."

"Why Harry," Ginny asked innocently.

Harry brow raised and as responded "If we do not stop now, I will not be able to stop later. I do not think it is a good idea if we continue. We just got back together, but I will be leaving soon. It is not fair to you."

Ginny moved her hands to Harry's face and looked deep into his eyes. "Harry do you love me?"

Harry looked dumbfounded and answered "Yes, I love you more than you could ever know."

Ginny smiled and continued, "I love you too, and I want to show you that love. I want you to know what you have to look forward to when you come back when you are done. Please Harry." Ginny ended her pleading with another intense kiss. Harry gave in and returned the kiss and continued where he stopped earlier. Soon their emotions took complete control and the snogging became more passionate.

Pieces of clothing were thrown around the room and the two lovers found comfort in each other. They showed each other their love for each other. Harry was slow and patient with Ginny since this was his first time and he found happily that is was hers to. She was grateful for his patients but soon encouraged him to get more into it as she was settling into it. They showed each other their love several times that afternoon each time giving everything they had to each other knowing that it was the only chance they would have anytime soon.

Several hours later the two lovers were lying naked in each others arm on her bed trying to recover from the latest round of love making they had. They were both sweaty and trying to recover their breath. They both knew their time alone was up and they needed to go out and be with the rest of the Weasley family, but neither would let either one go.

They had decided together that they had to act like they were before this afternoon. They would have to ignore each other and only be allowed to act friendly toward each other when they had to interact. They had to keep up the charade of them being separate. Harry had told her everything Dumbledore told him and of the prophesy, and the quest that he, Ron, and Hermione were about to start.

By him sharing everything with her she felt grateful in his trust in her and it allowed her to truly understand what he had been through and what he had to do. It allowed her also to understand why he had to portray his separation for her. It was not to hurt her but to keep her safe. Safe from a hell she could have never dreamed of. She agreed to act separate for him in pubic but made him acknowledged that they were still together if not only in there own hearts. She told him she would wait forever for him.

They finally broke free from each others embrace and got dress. Harry undid the spells he did to the door earlier and started to open it. Ginny slammed the door shut and grabbed Harry's head and kissed him one more time passionately. She poured every bit of love she could into that kiss and Harry responded. After what seemed like days Ginny broke the kiss and lean her head on his shoulder and said,

"Harry please be safe, I love you and need you back with me as soon as possible."

Harry rubbed her back, closing his eyes trying to capture this scene in his mind and responded,

"I love you too and I promise. I will be back as soon as possible." He kissed her head and said "I have to go, I love you Gin don't you ever forget that, ever."

With that he walked out the door and down stairs to join the rest of the family.

Ginny return to her bed and sat down. She looked out the window with tears starting to run down her face again. They were not the tears of hurt and pain that she had all summer long, now they were tears of love and hope. She knew that Harry loved her and was fighting for her. Fighting so they could live the life they deserve to have. He promised he would be back and as soon as possible, and she promised him she would wait patiently for him. She will hold onto that hope and her love for Harry while they were going to be apart. She felt wonderful; better than she had felt in a long time. She felt complete now after making love to him and the feeling only seemed to be getting stronger. She knew everything was going to be alright. She stood up and looked in her mirror and straighten herself out and headed out her door to join Harry and her family outside.


	2. Every Action has Consequences

9 weeks later…

Ginny slowly made her way up to the medical wing alone to see Madame Pomfrey after her last class for the day. She kept her wand in her hand ready for anything. In the last few weeks the Carrows and their followers were starting to curse other students for punishment, or sometimes just for fun. Since she was by herself she was even more worried.

She had not been feeling well for the last few weeks and was not getting any better. She was tired all the time and could not hold down anything in the morning hours. She found herself running to the lavatory constantly to empty out her stomach contents. It usually got better after lunch but if she would smell something strong or repulsive she would be at it again.

She at first thought it might of been a stomach flu she caught, but as it continued to last for several weeks she started to have a bad feeling what it could truly be. If she was right about her true condition, she would be in more danger now than ever before. For that reason she was being even more careful than ever on her way up to the hospital wing.

She was relived when she saw Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing after not running into anyone or having any problems on the way up. The school healer looked up to her and asked kindly,

"Miss Weasley, What can I do for you today?"

She looked over the healer and noticed that she looked tired and worn out. She was just finishing up administering a potion to a second year in a bed. The elderly school healer looked over Ginny quickly to see any evidence of injury or physical signs of sickness.

Ginny responded "I have been feeling sick over the last couple of weeks and it does not seem to be letting up. Nothing I am doing seems to work on making me feel better. I am tired all the time and sick to the stomach almost every day. I can barely make it through my first few classes of the day without the need to run to the closest lavatory to empty out my stomach. It usually is happing only in the morning, allowing me to eat somewhat normally at lunch and dinner, but strong or repulsive smells will trigger it also. What do you think it could be Madame Pomfrey?"

She responded, "Well Miss Weasley, lets find out."

The Healer directed her to a bed and pulled a partition around her. She ran a few test on Ginny and nothing out of the ordinary seemed wrong with the teenager. She looked up at the young Gryffindor and could tell that she looked nervous and even on the verge of tears. She knew this was not normal for Ginny and asked,

"Is there anything I should know before I continue Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked down to her legs and nodded yes.

After a few moments she whispered " I might be pregnant."

Madame Pomfrey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She now understood Ginny's concern. The school healer knew that Ginny dated Harry Potter last year and for what she saw she knew they both cared for each other very much. She heard that the two of them had broke up at the end of the school year but she like many other people did not believe it.

She looked upon Ginny and instructed her to lay down on her back and lift her shirt above her stomach. Ginny did as she was instructed and laid back on the bed. The healer waved her wand in a series of patterns whispering series of spells. After a few moments wisp of smoke came from Ginny's exposed stomach and gathered in front of the healer and turned a shade of pink. Madame Pomfrey sighed and looked at Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, you are in deed pregnant. By the looks of it you seem to be around 8-10 weeks pregnant. From what I can tell with my quick examination, both you and the baby are in good health. All the symptoms you were explaining to me earlier are all normal with pregnancy."

With the conformation of her fears realized, Ginny broke down in tears. Tears were running freely down her checks. She thought to herself, how could she of done this. Her life was hard enough as it is with the war, but now a baby. Her mother was going to kill her. She realized she could no longer stay at Hogwarts anymore while the death eaters were in charge. They would surely find out she was pregnant and instantly know it was Harry's child. With that thought a smile started to find its way onto her face.

She was having Harry's baby. A baby that was growing in her right now. No matter what happens in the future with the war, she would always have a piece of Harry with her. She thought back to that wonderful afternoon at the Burrows in her room that she shared with Harry, and the feeling of completeness, filling her soul with love. She had no idea at the time what it, she thought is was the love she had for Harry and his promise of coming back, but now she knew what it was really. It was their baby. She must of known on some level that she was pregnant and now she was fully aware of it.

She was scared for herself and her unborn child, but could not help but feel joy and happiness fill her heart. She was fulfilling a dream of the man she loved. She was having Harry's baby and giving him something he always wanted, a family.

The healer watched Ginny mood swing from complete sadness to full of joy and happiness. At first she was confessed thinking Ginny might have had a head injury she might of over look but quickly understood it was the fact that she was basking in the joy of discovery of her true condition.

Ginny put her hands on her belly and rubbed it softly. She looked up at Madame Pomfrey and asked,

"Please Madame Pomfrey, do not tell anyone about the baby. My baby and I would be in great danger if the wrong people found out about my condition. Please promise me."

The healer nodded and said in responds,

"Of course I will not say anything to anyone Miss Weasley. I assume you know who the father is."

Ginny smiled and nodded her had in acknowledgment. Ginny thought about something and asked the school healer,

"Madame Pomfrey, could you please send for Professor McGonagall. She will know what needs to be done."

The healer acknowledged and casted her Patronus and sent it to the professor. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall hurried through the doors towards the two women.

"Poppy, what is going on that requires my attention right away," McGonagall asked the healer. She looked at Ginny and continued,

"Is Miss Weasley alright, I did not hear of anything happing to her that would required your serviced today, Yet?" McGonagall having to deal with a whole generation of Weasleys knew better than to underestimate any of them.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Ginny and asked,

"Miss Weasley would you like to tell the professor your news or should I?"

Ginny looked at the two women she had greatest respect for and responded,

"I will Madame, Professor, Madame Pomfrey just confirmed that I am pregnant. The reason I need your help is not only are you my head of house but also because you are a member of the order."

Professor McGonagall looked around in heist to insure no one inappropriate heard her statement and return her stare at Ginny,

"Miss Weasley, what does my being part of the order have anything to do with you being pregnant."

Ginny took a deep breath and responded to her,

"You see, the father of my child is some one that you know very well and has been a focus of the order to keep safe for quite some time."

McGonagall's mouth dropped to the floor with the statement. She knew that Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley had dated last year, but never would have expected this. Still stunned with the revelation she had just heard she muttered,

"I am assuming you are stating that Mr. Potter is the father." Ginny nodded proudly a yes. She continued,

"This is indeed a very big problem. Miss Weasley is there anyone else besides the three of us here who know your true condition."

"No, I do not think so. I know that Neville and Luna have been concern for my health lately but no one I think knows my true condition."

The professor responded "Good, it is very important that it stays that way. If the Carrows or Professor Snape should find out, your life and the life of your child would be in great danger. I will contact your parents tonight and make arrangement for you to leave Hogwarts as soon as possible. Can I ask, does Mr. Potter know yet?"

Ginny responded, "No professor, Harry does not know about the baby. No one has seen or heard from him since the wedding over the summer."

McGonagall continued, "Very well, I will accompany you back to your dorm immediately so you can pack your belongings and return here to the hospital wing. Poppy is it alright for miss Weasley to stay here for, just till I can make the her arrangements."

Madame Pomfrey nodded in approval and said, "Of course Minerva."

"Thank you Poppy. Miss Weasley, you will stay here in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey until I can arrange for you to leave Hogwarts. I believe you will be here for only a few days maybe not even that long knowing you mother. Madame Pomfrey will watch over you while you are here in the Hospital wing. Can I assume the baby and Miss Weasley are doing fine otherwise Poppy."

The healer nodded and responded "Yes indeed. From what I can tell the pregnancy is doing just fine and Miss Weasley is just experiencing normal pregnancy symptoms."

Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny again and nodded. "That is very good to hear. Miss Weasley let me be the first to congratulate you on your news. I wish it was under better circumstances but congratulation still. Now if you are ready let us go and retrieve your belongings." And with that Ginny gather herself together and her belongings and followed the her head of house Professor out the door and up to her dorm.

Lucky for the two of them it was Dinner time and all of the school was in the Great Hall eating. Ginny quickly threw all her belongings into her trunk and secured it. She levitated the trunk and steered it out of her room down the stairs towards the common room. Professor McGonagall was at the fireplace looking at the flame trying to take everything in. For her the news was bitter sweet. She had a special space in her heart for both Harry and Ginny.

She knew them both since they were babies because of her affiliation with the order. Then after seeing everything that Harry and Ginny had gone through over the last 6 years she all but was in awe of them. She knew for quite some time the two belong with each other and it was proven last year. For a few weeks last school year she saw Harry and Ginny the happiest they had ever been, and it was because of each other. Now Harry was in the middle of Merlin knows where doing something to fight and destroy Voldemort. He had no idea he left Ginny pregnant with his unborn child. She knew it would fulfill his longing for a family, a family he wanted for so long. But the question now was could he still fulfill his task and destroy Voldemort. Voldemort would never stop hunting down Harry until he was dead, and he would do anything and use anyone to get to him, even his girlfriend and unborn child. That is why they must be protected at all cost. If there was any way of winning this war it was with Harry and he would never succeed if anything happen to these two. She vowed at that moment as the new head of the Order of The Phoenix that the life of Ginny Weasley and her unborn child would be a priority of the order and would do anything to ensure there safety.

She noticed Ginny walking down the stairs and asked "Ready Miss Weasley." 

"Yes Professor, I am packed and ready to go"

The two of them headed out the door and back up to the hospital wing. McGonagall left Ginny outside the door to the hospital and headed to her office. Ginny went in and saw Madame Pomfrey waiting for her. She indicated for Ginny to follow her and she did. She followed the healer to her office where she found a cot with blankets on it and a tray of food on her desk.

"I take it you have not had dinner yet Miss Weasley, and it is very important that you not miss a meal now more than ever. Please eat up and rest here. I will come back and check on you in a little bit. Do you have and questions or concerns," the healer asked kindly.

Ginny shook her head no and responded "No ma'am, thank you for everything."

"It is no problem Miss Weasley. All I ask is that you do not leave this room without my knowledge. I do not believe you will be here to long but still, it is very important you stay in here for your own safety."

"I understand, I will not leave you office unless you are here. Thank you again."

The healer nodded her head and turn and left the office closing the door behind her. Ginny dived into her dinner with a vigor that would compete with any of her brothers. As she ate her mind ran through everything that had happen this afternoon. She was having a baby with Harry, her Harry. She knew her family would be mad at her and him but nothing could be done about that. In little more that seven months their child would be born, a child she loved already. She ran her hand among her still flat stomach. After she finished her food, she stood up to headed over to the cot and sat down. As she sat down a house elf popped in and took the empty tray and popped away to the kitchen.

Seeing the house elf gave Ginny an idea. Ginny quickly looked through her trunk and found some parchment and quill to write down possible the happiest and hardest letter she would have to write. She looked out the window to see the sun setting behind the lake. She gathered her thoughts for a while and then looked down at the parchment and started to write,

_My Dearest Harry, _

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health and hopefully almost done with your task. I know you told me not to write or communicate with you while you are gone but I have something big to tell you and it involves you and me. Please sit down promise me you will not be mad, because it truly is something wonderful. I guess there is not better way to say this besides this. Harry I am Pregnant. I am nine week into it and the baby and I are doing fine. I have informed Professor McGonagall and she is making preparations for me to leave school within the next few days. With the Death Eaters in charge it is not safe for me anymore here at school. I really do not want to leave and go into hiding, but I will to keep our baby safe. That sounds so weird but yet so right, our baby, I love you Harry and am so happy to have a little bit of you growing inside me. I hope you are as happy as I am right now. Please be safe out there and come home to me and your unborn child soon. I miss you so much._

_Love always,_

_Ginny _

Ginny looked the letter over to make sure it was adequate. Once happy with it she rolled it up . She looked around and said,

"Dobby, please come here, I need your help. It is about Harry."

She knew that last part would get his attention. Suddenly a house elf covered with clothes and several hats popped in front of Ginny.

"Miss Weasley calls Dobby about Harry Potter?" 

"Yes Dobby, I do not know if you can but can you please deliver this letter to Harry, it is very important and personal. If anyone but Harry or me discovers what is on this letter, all of our lives will be in great danger. If you can not find Harry please either return it to me or destroy it please. Can you do that Dobby, please?"

The elf looked at the Ginny and bowed,

"Of course Miss Weasley, Dobby can find Harry Potter and deliver your letter."

Dobby took the rolled parchment from Ginny's hand and asked,

"Does Miss Weasley or her baby need anything else before Dobby leaves?"

Ginny face froze with fear and ask,

"How do you know about that?"

Dobby responded kindly, "We house elves know when one is pregnant. It helps us serve our masters and mistresses better. Do not worry your secret is safe with me. Harry Potter will be so happy."

"I hope so Dobby, I hope so. We are fine, Thank you for delivering the letter."

"No problem Miss Weasley, Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter." The elf bowed and popped away leaving Ginny sitting on her cot. She looked out the window now to see the night sky lite up with the moon and stars.

Feeling tired Ginny changed into her nightgown and laid down of the cot. So many things ran through her mind, how will raise a baby, how is her family going to take the news that their underage daughter and sister is pregnant, but mostly she was worried how Harry will take the news. All she could do was wait and see. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. The Great Excape

Later that night, Ginny was sound a sleep in Madame Pomfrey's office when Professor McGonagall rushed into the room. She hurried to Ginny who was sleeping and shook her gently awake.

"Miss Weasley, please wake up. Wake up Ginny, it is time for you to leave Hogwarts."

Ginny slowly opened her eyes to see the professor looking around the room with a worried look in her eyes. She sat up and stretched still trying to wake up,

"What is going on professor," Ginny ask.

"With a little help, I have been able to arranged for you to leave Hogwarts tonight. I have also spoken to your mother and she is ready to meet you and take you home. Before you ask, all she knows is that you are in danger here and have to leave school immediately. She does not know about your condition. You will have the pleasure to inform her about that. I will be escorting you to the school gates, there you will find an old boot behind one of the trees near the gates. It is a port key. It is set to take you to meet your mother when you grab it. To make the trip easier for you can you please shrink your trunk down and place it in your robes. Miss Weasley"

"Yes Professor," Ginny spoke and hurried to get ready and do what she was instructed to do. When she was finish getting ready, she made a move towards the door but McGonagall stopped her. She took out a familiar cloak from behind her and handed it to Ginny.

"Please use this to conceal yourself Miss Weasley."

Ginny took the familiar cloak for the professor and looked it over trying to recall were she had seen it before. Then she realized where she saw it last, more importantly who had it last.

"This Harry's Cloak, how do you have it Professor? He took it with him when he left this summer."

Professor McGonagall smiled a little and nodded her head and responded,

"The house elf Dobby popped into my office a little while ago with it and directions on how to get you out of Hogwarts tonight. Mr. Potter made all the arrangements for you to leave. Dobby told me to inform you that Mr. Potter will be seeing you soon."

Ginny smiled warmly knowing she would be seeing Harry soon. She wrapped the clock around her and disappeared.

Professor McGonagall gasped in awe, "That is some clock Miss Weasley. No wonder Mr. Potter was able to get into so much trouble while he was here at school."

Ginny giggled in agreement and followed the professor out the door and out of the school. They were half way to the school gates when Professor Snape appeared and stopped Professor McGonagall. Ginny froze in fear under the clock. She knew Snape could not see her while she was under the cloak, but seeing the man who had killed Professor Dumbledore cause her to freeze with fear.

"What are you doing outside this late Minerva, I was not aware of you being on any patrols tonight or plans on leaving the grounds tonight?" Snape asked.

Professor McGonagall turn towards the new headmaster and gave him a ferocious look that would scare anyone into submission . "I do not recall having to have a reason to walk the grounds or leave if I care to on my off hours Headmaster. I am a professor not a student Severus.

Snape smirked and said "Of course Minerva, I was just worried for your... safety. It is not safe out her by yourself these days."

"I can take care of my self thank you. I am on my way to see an old friend of mine in town. I will bid you good night Headmaster" Spitting out the last word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. Snape nodded and continued on his way back to the castle.

It was only when Snape was no longer visible that Ginny dare breath or move. McGonagall continued her on her path towards the school gates and whispered under her breath, "Are you still with me Miss Weasley."

"Yes professor, I am right beside you. Thank you for everything professor, I do not want think what would have happen if anyone found out. I know you are risking a lot to help me." Ginny responded.

"It is my pleasure to help out Miss Weasley. You and Mr. Potter have always had a very special place in my heart. I hope the best for the two, correction, three of you."

McGonagall never looked towards Ginny's direction but she could see the professors smile and happiness for them. Ginny smiled in returned and followed the professor out the schools gate. Once outside the gate McGonagall did not stop but kept walking towards Hogsmade but whispered once again,

"Miss Weasley, keep the cloak on and grab the port key. I can not stop and see you off, I am sorry. I must continue to town to keep up the charade. Good luck."

Ginny whispered her thanks again and ran to the trees were the boot was. She grabbed the boot and was swooped away with the familiar feeling of being pulled by her navel.

When Ginny landed her mother was there to catch her. Ginny through off the cloak and cried out "Mom" and hugged her mom. Molly quickly but her finger to Ginny's lips to silent her and nodded her no. Ginny could see her mother was worried and was looking her over for any sign of injury. Ginny looked around to see where they were. She did not recognize anything familiar. They were in the middle of a dense forest and could see the stars shinning above brightly.

When Molly was satisfied she was not injured she held her hand out and said "Hold on Ginny." Ginny reached out and took hold of her mom's hand and felt the familiar pull as they apparated away. They appeared outside the burrow, home at last. They walked into the house and into the kitchen. Molly sat at the kitchen table and gestured Ginny to sit down. Ginny obliged and went to sit across from her mom.

She knew she was going to have to tell her everything about the baby and her relationship with Harry, but she was worried about how her mom was going to take it. Her mom looked at her with a worried expression. All she was told was that Ginny's life was in great danger and she had to leave school immediately and go into hiding. Minerva told her nothing else but ensured her that Ginny would explain everything to her when she returned home.

When Ginny was settled into her seat Molly asked kindly, "First off Ginny, are you hurt or injured honey?"

Ginny nodded no. Molly breathed a sigh of relief and continued,

"OK, then is there anything you need before we begin?"

Once again Ginny nodded no, staying quiet.

"OK then Ginny, darling, what is going on? What is happing up at school that would but your life in great danger and have professor McGonagall contact me and have you brought home so quickly under the cover of darkness and secrecy. You have not done anything wrong have you."

Ginny looked down at the table tapping her fingers nervously on the table. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. She was about to give her mom one of the biggest shocks she or any other family member had ever had. She worried how her mom was going to take then news.

"Ginny what is it, Please you can tell me I promise I will not be mad or explode," her mother pleaded.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at her mom across the table. What she saw was scared worried woman in front of her.

She took another deep breath and started talking, "First off Mom, Please know I love you and dad very much. I never meant for this to happen but it just did. I know that the timing of this could be so much better but I do not regret it. In fact I am very happy and excited about it"

Molly was confused to say the least. "What is it, what have you done Ginny?"

Ginny could not look her mom straight in the eyes any more, so she looked down at the table again and mumbled,

"I am pregnant."

Ginny waited for a response from her mother but none came.

Molly finally asked "What did you say Ginny I could not hear you."

Ginny took another breath, gathering all the Gryffindor courage she could manage and spoke a little loader,

"I said I am pregnant mom."

She open her eyes and looked at her mom. She could tell that her mom was a shocked woman. Her eyes were wide open and mouth hanging open. After a what seemed like an eternity of silence, Ginny asked softly, 

"Mom please say something. I know this is a big surprise but please I need you I need your help. Say something please mom."

Molly finally blinked and looked at Ginny

.

"You're…pre...gnant…Ginny."

Molly Weasley nodding her head in disbelief of the news she heard. It took a few more moments for it to sink in before Molly regain herself. She took a deep breath, glared at her daughter and started screaming,

"How could you do this, you have ruined your life now. You are only sixteen. You should not be having a baby; you are only a baby yourself. Who is this boy who knocked you up? When I find out who he is I am going kill him. Ginevra Weasley how could you do this to yourself. Not only are you having sex but you ended up pregnant. How long has this been happening Ginevra. Answer me now."

Molly Weasley was in full anger mood now. Ginny gulped and started to reply,

"Mom I am sorry, like I said I did not mean for this to happen, it just did. I am not some scarlet woman; I have only been with one person, ever. It was our first and only time Mom for either of us. It happened over the summer break. We did it because we love each other and wanted to show it, not for fun like other people do. I know he loves me and I love him Mom, Merlin I love him."

Ginny bit her bottom lip and starred out the kitchen window. She wondered where he was right now and how he was to react to her news. He had assisted her in her departure from school but still she worried if he was going to be upset or happy with her about the new development. She hoped happy.

Molly observed her daughter behavior and processed what she had just said. Molly knew Ginny had a few boyfriends in the past at school, but she never remembered heard her daughter speak about them like she was speaking about this mystery man. She spoke with passion and desire. She knew whoever it was she truly loved him. She could not think of anyone who could of instilled such emotions into her daughter. No wait, she had talked about one person that way many years ago when she was a little girl. After she told Ginny the story of the boy-who-lived and defeated Voldemort while only a baby , Ginny spook about how she would love him since he had no one to love him. She said she would marry him so he could share her family and finally have the family he deserved.

Molly gasped, "No it could not be," she whispered to herself.

But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She had noticed they way Ginny and Harry were acting over the summer. Looking back at it now, all the signs were there. She was so busy with the wedding to even notice anything. And now the way she had to leave school so quickly and quietly made perfect sense.

"Ginny, Harry is the father, is it he?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes mom it is Harry's. We have been together for a while now. We started dating last year at school, but he broke up with me right after Dumbledore funeral before the summer break. He said it was to keep me safe, but during the summer he realized he could not keep living the lie that we were living. We are in love with each other and want to be together. We agreed to keep it a secret from everyone else so he could keep me safe for the Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but we are still together. I promised him I would wait for him. He then told me about his mission that Dumbledore put him on. I am so worry about him mom. The mission he is on is so dangerous. And now I am pregnant, I do not know what to do mom. Please, I need your help mom, more than ever."

Molly took a few moments to process everything and then got up from the table and walked around it towards Ginny. Ginny stood up to face her. She was shocked when Molly engulfed her in her signature crushing hug. Molly started to weep,

"I am going to be a Grandmother." Ginny return the hug and the two women cried happy tears for a few minutes. Molly released her daughter from the embrace and held her by her shoulders looked her over one more time before becoming serious again and asked,

"I am assuming Madam Pomfrey checked on you and your baby while at school."

Ginny nodded her head. She moved her hand over her still flat stomach and responded,

"Yes Mom, me and the baby are fine. I am nine weeks pregnant."

Ginny paused and looked down to her stomach and rubbed it in a loving manner. She looked back at her mom and continued.

"I have the usual symptoms, tired, morning sickness, mood swings, but other than that I am in good health. I wrote Harry already and had the elf Dobby deliver the letter for me. Harry helped Professor McGonagall arrange my departure from school, that is how I have his cloak. He said he will be meeting up with me soon."

Ginny's face then turns from joy to panic. Molly picked up on this and asked,

"What is it Ginny, what is wrong?"

Ginny did not respond, but just stared straight ahead. Molly started to worry again. What would cause Ginny to panic about? She gently shook her daughter to try to snap her out of her trance. Ginny snapped her head towards her mom and started talking franticly,

"Mom. What if Harry hates me for getting pregnant? What if he does not want anything to do with me or his child? What if he never comes back mom? I can not do this with out him mom. Merlin, what have I done. I am only sixteen; I am too young to me a mom. I should be worrying about school and boys not babies and a war. Mom what am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

Her mom looked at her for a moment and then wrapped her in another hug. She rubbed her back and arm whispering words of encouragement.

"Ginny, you can do this. Granted the timing is not perfect, but you and Harry can do this. I know there is a lot of issues that we all need to discuss and go over, but it will all be fine dear. Ginny you can not undo what is done. All you can do is accept it and make the best of it. You are going to be a mom now, and from what I can tell already you will be a great one. Baby you need to give yourself more credit than you do. It will be ok, I promise."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement and return the hug back. She whispered through her tears,

"Thanks Mom, I needed that."

"I know dear, I know. Lets get you to bed, you need your rest."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement and responded,

"Ok mom."

The two Weasley women headed up the stairs and to Ginny's bedroom. Ginny quickly changed into her pajamas and lay in bed. As soon as her head hit her pillow she fell into a deep sleep. Molly checked on her shortly afterwards to find her sleeping peacefully. She laid an addition blanket over her and kissed her forehead and quietly left her room. She went downstairs to the kitchen and waited for her husband to come home. While waiting for Arthur Weasley to come home she thought over the news her daughter told her that night and could not help but smile with the thought of being a grandmother. She also knew life for the Weasley Family was going to be a lot harder now. She had a lot to talk about with her husband and she wondered how he would take it all in.


	4. Early Morning Visitor

Ginny was woken up early the next morning by the feeling of the bed moving. It moved like if something or someone was moving around on it. She at first thought she was imaging it and tried to go back to sleep. That was when she felt a rough hand rub her arm gently. She sat up quickly reaching for her wand, searching for the intruder who was in her room. The sun was not up yet so there was little light in the room. All she could see was an outline of the intruder who was still on her bed. She allowed her eyes to refocus and get acclimated with the little light in the room. Her first thoughts were that the death eaters had found out about her and the baby and she was about to be taken away. When she finally saw who it was she thought she was still asleep. She relaxed her body and blink a few times trying to wake her self up. When she realized she was not dreaming she started to get excited, for she was starring at Harry.

He was watching her sitting there with a goofy grin on his face. His hair was longer and she could tell he had lost some weight, but he was still Harry, her Harry. She whispered, still worried that this was still a dream,

"Is it really you Harry, or am I dreaming again."

Harry reached out his hand and ran the back of his hand down her side of her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his intimate touch.

"Yes Ginny, I am here, you are not dreaming."

Ginny's eyes flew open in excitement and yelled out,

"Harry"

She threw herself at him and flung her arms around him and stared to cry. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Ginny, sweetheart, it is ok, I am her. It is going to be ok. It is going to be ok."

Ginny smile faded and she separated herself from Harry. Harry looked at her in shock but Ginny did not notice. She was staring down to her bed. Harry decided to break the awkward silence.

"Ginny what is wrong, Did I do something wrong? Why do you suddenly look so sad and scared? Please tell me so I can help you."

Ginny looked up at him and saw that he meant all that he just said. She also saw all the love he had for her being poured out to her. She responded,

"Harry, are you mad at me that I am pregnant. I know it is not the best time in the middle of a war, with you on your dangerous mission and me still being underage, but our baby is still coming. I already love our child with my whole heart but I want to know that you are ok with it. I did not mean to ruin your life Harry, I am sorry."

Harry places both of his hands on Ginny's cheeks and stared into her eyes.

"Ginny Weasley, you have nothing to apologize about. You have not ruined my life. In fact you have made me the happiest I have ever been. I will not lie to you, when I got your letter I was shocked. Poor Hermione thought that I had finally lost my mind. But then I thought of us and our baby growing up. Teaching him or her how to ride a broom, and sending them off to Hogwarts for their first time, it made me realize that I truly had a family to love and love me back. Ginny, I am nothing but happy and excited about the baby. Yes the timing sucks, but it is more of a motivation now to end this war as soon as possible. To get back to the two of you and ensure our child will live in world free of evil and hate. I love you Ginny more now than ever, and I love our baby too."

Ginny had started to cry again tears of joy at Harry words. Not only was he not mad at her or the baby, but he was thrilled and excited about it. All her fears were finally put to rest. She once again threw herself on him and embraced him. Through her tears she responded,

"I have been so worried that you would not be happy about it or worse not want anything to do with us. I am so happy you are ok with it. What about you Harry, I have been so worried about you. You are not hurt or injured are you?"

He nodded his head and responded still holding onto her trying to comfort her.

"No, Ginny, none of us are injured. What about you, did they hurt you at school. I have heard that Snape and the Carrows were running the school now. I was so worried about you. Then when I got your letter last night I could not let you be there any more. That is why I sent my cloak back and instructions with Dobby. I love you to much for you or our baby to get hurt."

Ginny pulled away from Harry so she could fully look at him. They were now both sitting on her bed looking at each other.

"No Harry, when I left yesterday, they were not hurting any students yet that I know of, but I am sure they will be soon. I heard rumors that a few seventh years had Crusious curses used on them for detention. That is why I had to find out if I was truly, you know, pregnant, before anything happen to me."

Ginny paused and took a deep breath. She reached out and took Harry's hands into hers and looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Harry, what are we going to do? You are Undesirable number one and I am still under age. They will figure something is up with my disappearance from school. No one at school believed that you and I separated. They saw right through that lie, just like I told you they would. Also no one besides Madam Pompey and Professor McGonagall know about my pregnancy but I think a few students might have suspected something. If they figure out that I am pregnant, they will know it is yours Harry, and then we will be hunted down too. Harry I am so scare. I do not want anything to happen to our baby. What are we going to do?"

By this point Ginny was crying again so Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny again and pulled her to him. He held her tight and rubbed her back trying to comfort her as she cried once more. He knew Ginny was strong and never cried, but he guessed it must be the pregnancy messing up her hormones. All that he cared about right now was the safety of Ginny and his unborn child. He had an idea earlier when he first learned of the pregnancy but it would involve several of the Weasley family. He hoped they would be willing to help or else he would be at a complete loss.

"Ginny I have a few ideas how to keep you safe while you are pregnant, but you have to trust me."

Ginny looked up at him and nodded,

"Of course I trust you Harry, I trust you completely."

"Then let us go talk to your parents and sort this out. I love you, you know that don't you."

She kisses him quickly and responds

"Yes silly, I do. I love you too."

Harry stood up and offered a hand to Ginny to stand up. She grabbed her robe that was lying on her desk chair and wrapped it around herself. The two of them head down stairs with each other arm wrapped around each other. They could hear Ginny's mom in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Harry stopped half way down the stairs and turns to Ginny and asked,

"They know about the baby, don't they?"

Ginny smirked and nodded,

"Of course Harry, they know. I told mom last night after I arrived and she told dad when he got home late. I heard him screaming about it in the middle of the night. Did you not see them when you arrived?"

Harry looked down at the ground guilty looking. "No I did not. You see I have been here for a few hours now. When I arrived everyone was asleep and I went straight to your room. I just stood there looking at you, seeing how peaceful and beautiful you looked while sleeping. I could not bare to wake you."

Ginny blushed and hugged him.

"Thank you for coming back. I know that you are in the middle of something very big and important, but thank you still for coming back to me."

Harry smirked and responded

"There is no thanks needed Ginny, this is where I am suppose to be, standing beside you ready to help you in any way I can. You are the most important thing to me Ginny and I love you so much. I promise to do anything and everything I can for you." Ginny nodded her head in agreement and pulled away. She grabbed his hand and they continue down the stairs to face her parents.


	5. The Solution

Molly and Arthur Weasley were in their kitchen at home doing what they normally do every morning. Molly was busy making a nice breakfast for her family while Arthur Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet at the dinner table drinking his morning coffee. This was the scene the Ginny and Harry saw when they walked downstairs into the kitchen. Neither adult noticed Ginny and Harry walking in. Ginny made a coughing sound to get there attention. Molly turned around for the stove and screamed in joy while rushing towards Harry.

Arthur looked over his paper and saw his wife hugging Harry; by the looks of it she was squeezing him tightly as he was turning a dark shade of red. He chuckled to himself at Harry's predicament and laid his paper down. He stood up and headed over to the group. Molly was still fussing over Harry,

"Harry, it is so good to see you, are you ok. Your hair has grown so long, you look so thin, when was the last time you ate? When did you get here?"

She kept asking question over question not allowing Harry to respond. Arthur grabbed his wife's shoulder and said,

"Molly, let the poor boy speak. The way you are going he will never be able to get a word in dear."

Molly nodded and released Harry. Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley and gave him a look of appreciation. He reached out to shake Mr. Weasley's hand, but he nodded his head in a disapproving way. Harry was shocked that he refuses to shake his hand thinking he was upset at him for getting his daughter pregnant. Harry became even more shocked and confused when Mr. Weasley reached out and grabbed Harry and embraced him. Harry looked at Ginny with a confused expression trying to make sense of this. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. He let Harry go and looked at his wife smiling at them. Harry looked at the two elder Weasleys and spoke,

"It is very good to see both of you. I am very sorry that I just popped in like this but we have quite a few items to discuss and I do not have very much time. Please let's take a seat and talk."

Arthur replied,

"Ok Harry, let's talk,"

Arthur retook his seat and motion for Ginny and Harry to sit down also. Molly headed back to the stove and started to serve breakfast for the four of them. She floated the food over to table and sat down. Harry looked at the meal in front of him and he could not help but think that this was more food than he had eaten in the last two weeks. He started to devourer the food without looking up. As he finished his plate he looked up to see the three Weasleys looking at him with a worried look. He then realized what he did and quickly apologized.

"I am so sorry; we have not had a lot to eat over the last few months. We have been only able to eat what we catch or find, and as you could guess it has not been too much, most of time we have had to go hungry. You can just image how happy Ron has been about that. This has been more food that the three of us has eaten in weeks."

Harry looked down to the table shaking his head in defeat. Ginny reached over and rubbed his back trying to reassure him,

"It is ok Harry. There is nothing to be ashamed about."

Molly nodded in agreement with her daughter; she reached out and patted Harry's hand,

"Ginny is right dear. There is nothing to be ashamed about. I know you are on some secret mission for Dumbledore but you still have to take care of yourself, now more than ever for Ginny and the baby's sake. Speaking of, where are Ron and Hermione."

Harry looked up to look at Ms. Weasley and responded,

"They are not here with me. They are currently occupied gathering information so we can move with our next step. I wish I could tell you more but I can not. I am sorry. I can tell you that they are ok and not hurt. They wanted me to send their love back to you."

Molly looked a little disappointed but accepted Harry's excuse.

"Well, when you leave I will have you take a basket of food with you for the three of you. There is no reason for you three to go hungry any longer."

"Thank you Ms. Weasley, we all would be very grateful for that."

He paused for a moment and looked around the table at the three Weasleys. He reached out and took hold of Ginny's hand and squeezed it to reassure her. He looked back to her parents and started,

"The reason I have come back now is because of Ginny and our child. I am very sorry that I abused your trust in me, but please know that I love Ginny with my whole heart, and will do anything for her and our child. I know I have put her in more danger now, but I have a few ideas that might help keep her safe. My number one priority is Ginny and our baby now, everything else comes second."

As Harry continued to speak about how important Ginny was to him and how he was going to do anything for her, Arthur was shocked to see what he saw. He no longer saw a scared little boy not knowing where he belongs in the world. He did not see the twelve year old boy sitting at his family's table hanging out with his best friend in awe of magic. What he saw now was a man who was standing up to protect and defend the woman he loved, and that woman being his own daughter. That thought made his heart swell in pride. He saw the determination and love in his face. He then looked at his daughter and saw the same love and devotion Harry had on her face too. He could see that there was a connection between these two that was deep and filled with love. It reminded him of how he and Molly felt like when they were dating many years ago. He knew at that point that his daughter no longer belong to him. Her heart now and forever would belong to Harry. He looked at his wife and saw that she too was observing the two teenagers and assumed she was seeing the same things he saw. When Harry was done talking, Arthur spoke first,

"Harry, I will not lie to you, when I found out what happen, I was very angry and sadden to find out that Ginny was pregnant. I did not even know that the two of you were together. But then Molly told me everything she had learned from my daughter and now listening to you here and seeing the two of you right now, I see that you love my daughter very much. I am so glad she has found someone to love her the way she should be. Now my only concern is how we plan to keep her safe. Unfortunately you are very right about her being in great danger. If word gets out about her condition, and it will, she will be hunted down so they can get to you son. We need to make a plan."

Harry looks towards Arthur and responded,

"Well I was thinking about that and I have a few ideas. I was thinking that Ginny should stay someplace were it is isolated away from most of the public. Somewhere out of the way so we can cast several wards on it so that will prevent anyone from getting to her."

Molly chimes in,

"Bill and Fleur's place would be perfect, and I know they would be more than happy to help. They are on the coast with no one near them within miles of it. And Bill could cast the wards, as a former curse breaker, he could keep her safe there."

Arthur responded,

"Granted Bill could cast the wards, they would still find her with the underage trace on her still. With her still being underage, any magic she uses would flag her and she would be discovered. There is no charm to protect against the trace."

Molly and Ginny shook their heads in defeat at Arthur news, but Harry had already thought this out. In fact he was ready for it. He had talked to Hermione about it earlier and she agreed his plan would work. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet black box. Harry had this box in his possession for the last few months now, ever since he broke up with Ginny after Dumbledore funeral. He carried the box with him a reminder of why he was fighting and all the sacrifices he was making. He loved her so much and knew that he would propose to her someday. It was never a question of if, only when. He had intended to propose to her as soon as he returned after his mission was complete, but those plans had changed now. He never dreamed that the day would be so soon. He held the box in his hand tightly and looked at Ginny. She was still deep in thought about their dilemma. He started to speak, breaking everyone out of their troubled thoughts,

"I have a solution to that problem."

He paused enough to get out of his chair and kneel besides Ginny. Ginny turned in her chair to look at Harry who was now kneeling on the ground. He took her hand with his free hand and looked right in her beautiful brown eyes. When Ginny realized what Harry was about to do she gasped and covered her mouth with her other hand. Harry did not hear Molly gasping in the background since he was focusing completely on Ginny. He continued,

"Ginny you know how much I love and care for you. You are the only woman for me now and forever. I told you over the summer and I will tell you again. You are the only one for me. You are my soul mate and I only want to be with you Ginny and no one else for the rest of my life. Ginny I have had this for some time now" showing her the box he held, "and I intended on doing this when I was done doing what I am doing now, but now I am do this because it is the right time. I knew since I first kissed you last year that it was never a question of if but when I would ask you this. Ginevra Molly Weasley,"

Harry paused a moment to open the velvet box to reveal the beautiful engagement ring inside,

"Will you marry me?"

Harry was starring into those beautiful brown eyes waiting for an answer. Her eyes were wide open in shock and her mouth hanging open. Her mind was running wild with thoughts. What Harry was doing right now, she had dreamed about for years, hoping beyond hope that he would ask her to be his wife. She had even practiced what she would say to him, trying to make that special moment even more special. Now that he was fulfilling her ever wish and dream she was speechless. She looked at Harry and saw the love and devotion he had for her in his eyes, it was like looking into his soul. Part of her could not help but think he was only doing this because he felt obligated to do so because he got her pregnant.

"Your not doing this just because I am pregnant Harry, are you? I do not want you to feel like you have some obligation or feel guilty about it."

Harry shook his head quickly and responded,

"Yes and No, you see Ginny. Yes I am asking you to marry me now because you are pregnant and this would help keep you safe. I am of age and if we were to marry you would be considered of age too and the trace would be removed. But most importantly Ginny, I love you. That is why I am asking you. Like I said before, it was never a question of if I would ask you, only when. You see, I have had this ring with me for sometime now. It was my mom's engagement ring. I found it my safe some time ago. She left me a note with it telling me to give it a person who I love and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I knew at that moment that is was meant for you and no one else. Over the last few months, I have looked at this ring almost everyday thinking of you. It has given me the strength to continue on when all I want to do is quit. It was my inspiration to continue on and try to finish as fast as possible. I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley and I want to be married to you, baby or no baby. But I do think it would be better if he or she was born if we are married. So what do you say Ginny."

Ginny did not try to hide the tears that were in her eyes again. All of her previous worries disappeared. Harry wanted to marry her because his love for her, not only because of the baby. Harry Potter wanted her Ginny Weasley as his wife and was waiting patiently for a reply. She jumped out of her chair and onto Harry kissing him.

"Yes Harry … I will…marry you…Yes," answering him between kisses.

When Ginny stopped kissing Harry, he reached into the box and pulled out the ring. He placed it on her left hand ring finger and kissed her hand. When the ring was on her finger it glowed for a moment and then shrunk to fit her finger perfectly. She looked at her new ring and admired it. It was truly a beautiful ring. It had a princess cut diamond in the center with a ruby and emerald stone on either side of it. It was not flashy or over the top but it was perfect, just like Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him again. She whispered in his ear,

"It is perfect Harry, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I have hoped and dreamed you would ask me one day to be your wife. I love you so much Harry, Thank you."

Harry returned the embrace and replied,

"No Ginny, Thank you. You are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You have always treated me as a person and not just The Boy Who Lived. You make me the happiest I have ever been and can not image my life with out you in it. I know I do not deserve you, but am so grateful you are with me and will be my wife."

The two young lovers thoughts were broken when Mr. Weasley coughed to get there attention. Harry and Ginny looked towards her parents with smiles on their faces. Both he and his wife had heard and witness everything that just happened. Molly sat there in complete shock. He reached out to grab her hand and return his attention to his daughter and new fiancée. He never thought that he would have to deal with something like this, but the situation was here and he would make the best of it.

"Harry and Ginevra, I can only speak for myself and I am sure Molly will let you know what she is thinking, but are you both sure about this. Marriage is a huge step for both of you. You have not seen much of each other for several months and you Harry are still on your mission. I would only assume that you will continue on it. That is no way to live as a newly married couple. Yes it will solve the problem of the trace, but marriage is a very serious commitment. I do not know if you know Harry, but there are no divorces in our world. Once the marriage bond is cast, it is permanent. It creates an unbreakable bond between the couple that not even death can break. I am worried that you two are caught up with the emotions of all the recent events to see reason. Please do not get me wrong Harry, I would love to see you marry my daughter someday, after you had time to be with each other and older. I could not see anyone better for her than you. I am just worried about your ages and circumstance that surround you two."

Harry looked at Ginny and then back to her father before responding,

"Mr. Weasley, I am very well aware of the seriousness of the Marriage Bond. I would not ask your daughter if I was not completed devoted to her. I love her with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know this is not the best circumstances with me on the run and her in danger, but I do want to marry her more than anything else. Like I said to her earlier, I have been planning to do this for sometime now, before I even knew Ginny was pregnant, but now is the perfect time."

Ginny's father rubbed his chin as he thought over what Harry had just said. He knew that Harry was speaking from the heart. He turned to his wife and rubbed her hand he was still holding.

"Molly, what do you think?"

Molly looked at her husband and then to the two young adults and said,

"You two are so young; you should not have to deal with this war, and now this pregnancy. You should be out having fun doing what other teenagers do. But with you two nothing comes easy, does it. You two have had to grow up so quick with everything that has happen. First with Harry and Voldemort and then his muggle relatives, and then Ginny and her first year, you two have had to grow up much faster than you should have had. I wish you two did not have to go through everything you did, but I can see how it has made you both stronger and move you towards each other. Harry I have always thought of you as part of this family. Now I can truly call you a son. Welcome to the family Harry."

Molly stood up and walked around the table over to Harry and Ginny and hugged them both. While still in the embrace of Mrs. Weasley, Arthur spoke up,

"Welcome to the family son."

Harry was overcome with emotions. Not only did the woman he love and mother to his unborn child agree to be his wife, but her family accepted him full heartily, and welcomed him to their family. It took a few minuets for everyone to settle down. Ginny explain how she found out she was pregnant and her exam with Madam Pompey. She told them she was nine weeks pregnant and both she and the baby were doing great. Harry tried to explain what Ron, Hermione and he were up to the last two months. He explained how they were hunting down some dark objects and where on the trail of one right now. Only Ginny and he knew the whole story, but her parents accepted his explanation. Then the conversation turned to the wedding.

"Who can we ask to cast the Marriage Bond for us? It has to be someone we know and trust. We do not want the wrong people know about it." Harry asked.

Arthur responded, "I was thinking about that. The only person I know that can cast it and be trusted would be Kingsley Shacklebolt.. As head auror he is trained and authorized to cast the spell."

Harry shook his head in agreement and asked

"Does he have to report it to anyone in the ministry? I know in the muggle world the priest or person overseeing the wedding has to report the marriage to the government."

"No Harry," Arthur answered, "When the Marriage Bond is cast successfully, the marriage is automatically noted in the record books at the Ministry. When that happens, Ginny's name will officially be changed to Potter and she will be legally an adult, and therefore the trace will cease to exist on her. Since she is still underage Molly and I will have to be part of the ceremony but it should not be a problem."

Ginny, who was still seating on Harry's lap, replied

"Ok, so Kingsley can perform the ceremony, where are we going to have it and when."

Molly looked towards her husband and responded;

"Arthur why don't you floo Kingsley and ask him to come here for a few minute. We can ask if he is willing to perform the ceremony and when he could do it."

Arthur nodded and walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in to call Kingsley. Kingsley arrived a few minutes later and was surprise to see Harry and Ginny sitting at the table with Arthur and Molly. They explain the situation about the pregnancy and asked if he would perform the ceremony for them. He graciously accepted and stated it would be an honor to do it. They all agreed it would be better to do it as soon as possible to keep Ginny safe, so they decided to have it in three days at the Shell Cottage. After Kingsley verified the date and time and assured he would do it and keep it a secret, he left to return back to work at the Ministry before anyone started to suspect anything.


	6. First of Six

After Kingsley departed, Arthur thought that they should talk to Bill and Fleur about their plans and ask for their help. He knew it being Saturday, Bill would still be at home so he reached for another handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and called out "Shell Cottage."

Bill Weasley was startled to hear his father calling him this early in the morning. His new wife was busy cleaning up after breakfast while he sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet when he heard Arthur calling for both of them.

"Bill, Fleur, are you two home?"

Bill jumped up from his seat, turned toward the fireplace and knelled in front to respond to his father, whose head was floating in the fireplace in green flames.

"Yes dad, Fleur and I are home right now, we just finished breakfast. Is everything ok, you usually do not call me this early unless something is wrong?"

"No Bill, nothing is wrong, your mom, sister and I need to speak with Fleur and you. Can the two of you come over to the Burrows now so we can talk?"

Bill knew something was up. His dad said Ginny was at the Burrow, but she should not be. She should be at school. His mind started to race with all the possibilities of what happen but his wife snapped him back to reality

"Of course Mr. Weasley, Bill and I will be right over."

Arthur smiled at her and responded,

"Thank you, we will be waiting for the two of you."

Arthur's head disappeared from the fireplace and the fire return to normal. Bill looked up to his wife and asked,

"What do you think is going on?"

Fleur shrugged and responded;

"We will not know unless we get over there. Let's go"

She reached out and took her husband's hand and walked towards the fireplace throwing floo powder down into the fireplace and yelling out,

"The Burrows"

When they arrived at the Burrows, Molly and Arthur were there waiting to greet them. Molly engulfed them in her signature bone crushing hug. After welcoming them home, Arthur led them back to the kitchen. When Bill stepped in his vision was over come with red hair as Ginny jumped up on him and hugged him.

"Bill, it is so good to see you. How are you doing big brother? How is married life?"

Bill wrapped his arms around his baby sister and responded;

"Good to see you too Ginny, I am great. Fleur and I are as happy as ever. What about you Ginny? Do not take this the wrong way but why are you here? Should you not be in school right now?"

Bill put Ginny back down and Arthur replied,

"You see Bill that is why I asked Fleur and you here. Some interesting revelations have developed and we are in need of your help. Please take a seat and we will explain everything."

Bill looked between his sister and father with a puzzled look on his face. He was too confused to notice Harry standing off to the side of the kitchen. Bill moved to take a seat on the bench when his wife ran past him yelling;

"Harry"

She ran to Harry and engulfed him in a hug. She pulled back and kissed both of his cheeks. Harry could not help but blush a little. Ginny saw this and started to get a little upset and jealous. Then she remembered that Fleur's greeting was part of her culture for someone she knew and respected. After Fleur backed away Bill approached Harry and reached out to shake hands. Harry reached out and started to speak.

"Bill, it is good to see you again. I am sorry I was not able to say goodbye at the wedding but I think you understand."

Bill smiled and responded, "Do not worry about it Harry. I am just glad you are ok and not hurt. Where have you been, we all have heard rumors of where you might be and what you were doing."

"I can not really say where I have been, but what I can say is that I am working to put an end to Voldemort and his regime once and for all."

"So what are you doing here, and where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They are busy doing something right now but I am here because of Ginny. Let us take a seat and we will explain everything."

Harry ushered everyone to sit down, but Fleur caught a glimpse of Ginny's new ring. She gasped in surprise and reached out and took Ginny's hand.

"Is this what I think it is? Ginny are you engaged?"

Ginny smiled brightly and nodded,

"Harry just asked me this morning."

Fleur smiled and responded,

"It is beautiful Ginny."

Bill looked at his baby sister in shocked. How could she be engaged? This had to be why she was here and not at school, but why? He realized something was going on between Harry and Ginny but with Harry being Undesirable Number One, Ginny was in more danger now. How could Harry put Ginny in a position like this? He was starting to get upset and confused, something he did not like, so he exploded in anger towards Ginny and Harry.

"Engaged, how? Why are you here and not at school. You should be enjoying your weekend, not at home getting engaged with Harry. And when did you start going out with Harry. I know you have had a crush on him forever but getting married. You are only sixteen, why so soon? And you Harry. You have every Death Eater after you and now they will be after Ginny because of you. How could you do that to her?"

Ginny could not help but mad at her brother. In the back of her mind she knew he was just confused and trying to make sense of everything but her emotions were already messed up because of her pregnancy. She balled up her fist and glared her oldest brother down and yelled,

"I am old enough to decide who I want to be with. Harry is the best thing in my life and I am not going to apologize for being with him. For your information we have been dating since last spring. I am here because it is not safe for me at school anymore."

Bill looked between Harry and Ginny and then asked in a less hostel voice,

"Why is it not safe for you at school? Did someone find out about your relationship with Harry or has something else happen."

He had a softer facial expression now, which allowed Ginny to calm down some. She took a few deep breaths and replied.

"Yes something has happen, and yes it is because of my relationship with Harry. You see, it was no longer safe for me at school because I found out that I am pregnant with Harry's baby. I found out yesterday and left last night. If anyone found out it they would instantly know it was Harry's. My life and our child's life would be in great danger."

After Bill heard Ginny say she was pregnant, everything else she said was lost on him. All he was able to hear and process was that his baby sister was pregnant. All he could see was red, and it was not the color of his family's hair. He was furious at Harry. How could Harry do this to his baby sister? It did not help that he had some werewolf blood flowing through him. Before anyone could react, Bill drew his wand and shot a hex at Harry. Harry was thrown violently towards one of the walls of the kitchen and pin to it. Bill rush to him with his wand drawn and pulled it up towards Harry's neck.

"What have you done Potter. How could you take advantage of my baby sister like this? We trusted you and this is the way you repay us. You knock up Ginny and put her life in danger. She is only sixteen years old. SIXTEEN! She is still a child. Are you that selfish that you would put your own wants over her well being?"

By this point Bill was the most furious he ever been in his life. He dropped his wand and grabbed Harry by his shirt and pushed him up the wall lifting his feet off the floor and started to smash him into the wall. During this whole ordeal Harry never lifted his hands up to try to defend himself. He allowed Bill to take his anger out on him. He expected this and was prepared for anything. Harry winced in pain every time his body was shoved into the wall. Harry could here the rest of the family yelling at Bill to stop but the oldest Weasley brother was to focus on trying to beat the life out of him.

"Bill I am sorry, I am trying to protect her now, that is why I am here," Harry was able to say before being shoved into the wall again.

"She would not need your protection if you would have kept your hands to your self and out of her pants," Bill responded harshly.

He released one of his hands and was about to punch Harry in the face when a shield appeared between the two of them. The shield forced Bill to drop Harry and forcing him to back up away from the young man. He looked up to see who cast it and was shocked to see his father with his wand pointing at them.

"Dad, why are you trying to protect him? He knocked up your only daughter, run away taking Ron with him, and you are protecting him. Why?"

"WILLIAM WEASLEY, SIT DOWN NOW!" Arthur yelled. He continued a little softer,

"We will explain everything to the two of you, but you are not to hurt Harry anymore. Do I make myself clear?"

Bill nodded and picked up his wand. He turned around and saw the furious look the women of his family were giving him. Ginny and Molly rushed over to Harry to see if he was hurt. Harry picked himself off of the ground, nodded his head and told them he was fine Molly seemed to accept it but Ginny gave him a skeptical look. She quickly ran her eyes over him to see if he was really ok. Ginny picked up his glasses that were thrown off and handed them back to Harry. He kissed her on the forehead and ensured her he was fine. He grabbed her hand and headed over to the kitchen table. Ginny lead them to the far side of the table, furthest away from Bill. When Bill approached his wife she huffed in anger and sat down at the table. He sat next to her but he could tell she was purposely putting some distance between them. When Ginny took her seat she shot Bill a look that could of killed and yelled,

"IF YOU TOUCH MY FIANCIE ONE MORE TIME, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER MY BATS AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU HAVE THEM FOR A VERY LONG TIME."

Bill nodded towards her and took a few deep breaths. He was still very upset and could not understand why his whole family was protecting Harry. To him Harry is the person to blame for this whole situation and he was just trying to fix the problem. He looked up to his parents and asked,

"So what is going on? How can you be ok with Ginny pregnant at sixteen and marring Harry? And why is everyone in this family trying to protect him? Why?

Arthur could tell his oldest son was more confused than angry. He completely understood how he felt since he had just been feeling the same emotions earlier this morning before talking to Harry and Ginny. He sat down across for Bill and reached out and patted his hand that was on the table.

"I understand that you are confused about everything. I will let Harry and Ginny tell you their story but I want you to know that your mother and I do support both of them and have already welcome Harry to the family. We might not like how things have happen, but it is done and nothing can change it. We love both of them and only want what is best for them."

He paused for a moment and looked at Harry and Ginny and continued,

"Ginny, go ahead and explain the whole store to your brother and sister in law."

Ginny nodded and started into their story. She explained how Harry and she had started going out during the past spring. She explained how Harry broke up with her after Dumbledore funeral and how much she hated what Harry did. Harry added on how it was the most painful thing he ever did but the reason for it was to keep her safe. He told them how much he had already loved her and did not want anything to happen to her. They explained how the summer months were horrible for them both and how they knew that they could not live a lie anymore. He explained how he made up with Ginny and told her the whole truth about everything he was doing. They of course left out the intimate details of their make up; it was her family after all. Ginny told how she realized she might be pregnant and how she confirmed it and left school.

As their story came to an end, Fleur was crying tears and leaning against her husband for support. She was still mad at him for the way he treated Harry and Ginny but what she just heard from her sister in law and soon to be brother in law was so tragic and romantic. Bill was speechless. He was still mad about the situation but the anger was being replaced by hurt and guilt. He saw how much the two of them loved each other and had to admit that Harry was the best person he could imagine for Ginny. He was impressed with Harry's decisions to try and keep Ginny safe, even if it meant pain and heartbreak for himself. He decided to be the bigger person and spoke,

"Harry, Ginny, first off, I am very sorry for my action. When I heard that you were pregnant I became your over protective big brother that I know you always hate. I still do not like the situation you are in, but I know that either you or Harry can do anything about it now. I am also sorry for any harm I might have done to you Harry. I know you will take care of her. What can Fleur and I do to help."

And with that the family went into detail about what was being plan. They asked if Ginny could come out and stay at Shell Cottage with them. They explain about the wedding and asked if it was ok to have it there. Both Bill and Fleur graciously agreed and Bill told of them of some serious nasty wards he could place to keep them safe.

After talking a little more it was decided that only the Weasley family, except Percy since he was still working with the ministry and had not shown any sign or remorse for his actions, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley would be present so they could keep the secret to only a few trusted people. As the discussion started come to an end Bill thought of something and laughed to himself. He looked at Harry and asked;

"Harry, I have to know something. How did Ron take the news of Ginny being pregnant? I can just imagine he was pretty upset about it."

Harry bit his lower lip and started to stare up at the ceiling. Ginny saw his reaction and started to laugh. She grabbed his arm and asked,

"Harry, please tell me that you told Ron already."

Harry's response was to close his eyes and shake his head. By now everyone including Bill was laughing hard. Harry tried to defend himself.

"He was not around last night when I received the news. By the time he arrived back to the tent I was preparing to leave. I also was a little scared of how he would react. He has always been overly protective of you Ginny with any guy you dated. He even gave me a hard time last spring when he found out we were dating. I did not want to deal with that before seeing you. Before I left, I made Hermione promise me that she would not tell Ron. I will be telling him this afternoon after I get back."

By now it was quickly approaching noon. Harry reluctantly announced that he needed to head out. He had promised to meet up with Ron and Hermione shortly after noon so he could fill them in with the new developments. Molly quickly started to pack a bag full of food and other items she thought they may need while they finished up there discussion about the wedding. Arthur agreed to let the guest know about it in person, not trusting owls to deliver the news for fear of them being intercepted and then headed outside to his shed to retrieve a few items he needed. Molly insisted that Hermione, Ron, and Harry show up at Bill's home tomorrow to be fitted for dress robes. Harry at first was hesitated, but Ginny pleaded for him to go, she wanted her wedding to be something to remember, even if it was being thrown together in three days. Harry agreed, he could not deny anything to Ginny.

Then Harry had an idea. He called out for Kreacher. With a pop the old house elf appeared in front of Harry and Ginny and bowed. "What can Kreacher do for his Master Harry and Mistress Ginny," the elf asked. Ginny was taken by shock by his greeting and looked at Harry to see he also had a confused expression. Harry asked the house elf,

"Kreacher, why did you just call Ginny your Mistress?"

The elf looked up to Harry and Ginny confused, he then responded,

"Because she is my Mistress. She has accepted Master Harry's proposal and ring. It is the responsibility of a house elf to know what is happening to their Family they are in charge of. It is elf magic that allows us to know about new additions and changes. As soon as Mistress accepted your ring Master, Kreacher knew of the marriage and of the unborn baby. It is a great honor to server you Mistress Ginny and young Master Potter when he arrives."

The house elf bowed again. Ginny gasped and put her hands on her belly again. Ginny whispered;

"How do you know it is a boy Kreacher, not even the Healers knows it yet."

Kreacher looked up at his new Mistress and responds,

"Once again, it is elf magic. We can tell a lot about our Masters and Mistresses. It helps us anticipate their needs. For example, I knew Master Harry was crazy in love with you for sometime, and I know now since you are now my Mistress, that you have loved him for a very long time too. There is so much love between you two, Kreacher is proud to serve the noble house of Potter."

Harry and Ginny were speechless. No only did Kreacher know about Ginny and the baby, but he also knew it was a boy. Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. She leaned on his shoulder and talked softly to Harry,

"We are going to have a boy, I hope he looks just like you," Ginny said.

Harry nodded absent minded and return his attention to the house elf.

"Kreacher since you now know of Ginny and the baby, will you please see to it that they are taken care of. Will you please help Ginny and her parents with preparations for the wedding?"

Harry paused for the house elf to respond which he said

"Of course Master, I will be more than happy to help Mistress Ginny and her family out in any way she needs."

"Thank you Kreacher, but I have one more thing to ask you and this is the most important thing I can ask you. After Ginny and I are married, she is going into hiding at one of her brother's houses. Can you please stay with her and see to her needs and protection. Kreacher I am entrusting you with the one, no, now two most important things to me in this world. Can you please promise me to keep them safe and happy when I am not around?"

The house elf looked at Harry and Ginny and stood up proud,

"It will be an honor to serve Mistress Ginny while Master Harry is away. Kreacher will keep both Mistress and young Master safe and happy. All Mistress must do is ask and Kreacher will be honor to serve and obey."

Harry was about to thank the elf when Ginny got his attention.

"Harry, I think I can take care of myself, Thank you very much. I do not need a house elf to help me, I am pregnant not dieing."

Harry smirked and responded,

"Honey, I know you are more than capable to take care of yourself, but please do this for me. It will make me feel much better knowing Kreacher will be with you, helping out when I am not around. Please."

Ginny could see the conviction in his eyes and gave in. They both thanked Kreacher and asked him to wait and help the Weasleys out with the Wedding when Harry left shortly. Molly brought over a huge picnic box filled with food and other treats for the trio.

"Remember Harry, be at Bill's and Fleur's place at three in the afternoon tomorrow. I will meet you there for your fitting."

Harry thanked her and gave her a huge hug. Molly returned it and gave his a kiss on his check. He said his good byes to the rest of the Weasley family and headed out side with Ginny by his side. He held her hand while walking to the boundaries of the Burrows so he could leave. Before he stepped over the boundary he turn to Ginny and gave her one last kiss. He put all his love and emotions into that kiss. He wanted Ginny to know how much she meant to him and how much he did not want to have to leave her now. Ginny responded with the same emotions. When they finally broke apart Harry leaned his forehead on hers and whispered,

"I love you so much Ginny. Please be safe."

Ginny smiled and replied,

"I love you too Harry. Please be safe also and come back home to us soon."

Harry smirked and gave her one more kiss.

"I will see you tomorrow. Please use Kreacher, he lives to serve. If anythings happens use him to contact me. Owls will not work. Take care of yourself and our little boy, ok love."

Ginny nodded and replied,

" I will Harry. I love you, bye"

Harry responded,

"I love you too, see you soon"

And with that he stepped over the boundary and apparated away. Ginny stared at the spot he just left from for a few moments and then turned back to the house. She walked back slowly, her mind running over everything that just have happen, while looking at her new engagement ring.


	7. Second of Six

Harry arrived back to an empty tent that the trio had been sharing for the last few months. He assumed that Ron and Hermione were still out gathering information from the Ministry since they were not present. He walked into the kitchen and put down the basket of food from Ms. Weasley on the table and went to his room to change. Shortly after he entered his room, Ron and Hermione arrived and walked into the tent looking for Harry. Hermione spoke first,

"Harry are you here?"

Harry stepped out of his room and smiled at his two friends. Ron took in Harry's appearance and was a little puzzled. He was use to seeing his friend moody and tired, but the person standing in front of him now was happy and full of life. Harry was in a really good mood and Ron could only guess why.

Hermione on the other hand knew what that smile meant. She had talked and consoled him when he received the news about Ginny last night. Luckily Ron was out for a few hours looking for food and reinforcing the wards. Harry was so nervous with trying to work out what to do for Ginny; he really did not need to deal with Ron and his overprotective trait at that time. Now that Harry was back with that goofy smile on his face; that only could mean one thing.

His plan was a success, now all he had to do was tell Ron.

Hermione knew Harry was a powerful wizard, but she was still a little worried what Ron would do to him when he found out. Harry spoke up breaking both of them out of their thoughts,

"Hey guys get changed and come to the kitchen. I have some real food for you two."

Ron and Hermione both looked at the table and smiled when they saw the large basket. Ron licked his lips in anticipation and rushed into his room he shared with Harry to change. Hermione waited till Ron was out of the room before she stepped closer to Harry and whispered,

"So I take it everything worked out."

Harry smiled back and nodded his head in agreement. He looked back to his room to make sure the door was still close before responding.

"Yes, everything worked out great. I will tell you about everything later. Right now I am more worried about telling Ron. I had a pretty bad confrontation will Bill earlier today but I do not believe it was as bad as it will be with Ron. He has always been overly protective of Ginny with other guys, now his best mate ends up getting her pregnant. I am really worried how he will react."

Hermione hugged Harry, as a sister would hug her brother, trying to comfort him. She whispered words of encouragement and told him everything would be ok. She broke away a few moments later and spoke;

"I will be right back, let me change and then we will all eat and tell Ron. He will be much more receptive when his stomach is full."

Harry again nodded and headed towards the table. He unpacked the basket and notice that was full of food, more than they could eat in a week. There was everything from pumpkin juice to his favorite desert Tractle tart. He put all the food on the table and retrieved three plates and utensils. Ron was the first one back at the table and took a seat across from Harry. He looked over the feast that was laid out in front of him with hungry eyes. Hermione was a few moment behind him, and even she was a little taken back with the amount of food. Over the last few months they had tried their best gather enough food to survive, but many times there was too little or none to gather. Now in front of them was this wonderful feast. Without any word Ron started to fill his plate with food. Harry could only laugh to see his best mate load his plate and start eating like a wild beast. Hermione quickly followed and loaded up a plate for herself and started eating with manners. Harry was still full from earlier and was nervous so he only put a little food on his plate and picked at it for a few minutes. When Ron finally came up for air he noticed that Harry was barley eating.

"Harry, why are you not eating? There is a ton of food here, dig in."

Harry looked up to Ron and replied,

"It is ok Ron, I am still full from earlier. But please enjoy."

Harry motion to the table that was still full of food. Ron looked back at his friend and could tell something was wrong. He started to think about everything, where did he go today by himself, were did he get all this food, and why was he acting so nervous. Ron felt it was his duty to ask as his best friend. If he could get Harry to talk about it, he would feel better about it.

"Harry, what is wrong. I can see that you are a nervous wreak over there, more than normal. What is going on?"

Harry looked back up at Ron in shook. He thought he might have had a little more time but now he had to come clean to him. He was not looking forward to this. He was truly afraid he would lose his best friend he ever had. He looked towards Hermione and saw her nodding her head in agreement. It was time. Harry took a couple of deep breaths and looked back at Ron before speaking again.

"Ron, last night while you were out, Dobby popped in and dropped off a letter. The letter was from Ginny. She told me so big news and I helped make plans for her to leave school. She was able to leave last night and is now at your parents' house. This morning I went to go see her and your family and talk to them about the news she shared with me. That is were this food is from. Your mom found out that we have been starving the last few months and packet this feast for us."

Ron looked at Harry with confusion written on his face. What could have happened to Ginny that required Harry's help and not anyone else? And why did Harry take a huge risk by possible exposing himself by going home to see her. He knew they had broken up last spring. He remembered how Harry explained to him how much it hurt to do it but it was the only way to keep her safe while they were going to be gone hunting down the Horcruxes. Ron agreed it was the best way to keep her safe but he hated to see his best mate and baby sister so upset about it. Now Harry was explaining that he went to go see here and help her with something that happened at school. Ron broke out of his thoughts and questioned Harry;

"Harry, what happen to Ginny that she had to contact you? I know she still care about you but what was so important that required the two of you to possible expose yourselves to you know who and his followers."

Harry closed his eyes and took in another deep breath. Here it was. His time had run out. With out looking back at Ron he spoke the words he feared would ruin his longest friendship he had ever had.

"Ginny found out yesterday she is pregnant with my baby."

After the life changing news was announced all that was heard in the tent was silence. Harry still had his eyes closed waiting for Ron to explode. When the explosion never occurred Harry started to get confessed. He opened his eyes and saw Ron in a state of shock. The food he had in his hands had fallen to his plate and his mouth was open still showing unchewed food still in it. After a few moments Ron regain some sense and asked,

"What did you say?"

With out any hesitation Harry responded.

"Ginny is pregnant."

Without any warning Ron jumped up from his chair and threw a punch at Harry that knocked him down to the floor and threw his glasses off his face. Ron dropped down onto Harry's body and started to throw punch after punch at him. All he could think about was how Harry was so stupid to do this. Ginny was his baby sister, no one was supposed to touch her like that, let alone get her pregnant. He could not even imagine Ginny doing anything like that, but now Harry, the boy who was suppose to be his best friend, got her pregnant. He could hear Hermione screaming at him and trying to push him off Harry, but he did not care. Harry had to pay for what he did and he was more than happy to make him suffer and pay. He was too adsorbed in his anger to notice the blood that was on his fist. By the time Ron was done with his beating the damage was done. Hermione was finally able to push Ron off and kneeled down next to Harry to start to heal him. What she discovered scarred her.

Ron had almost beaten him to death. Harry laid on the ground knocked unconscious from the beating with his nose broken, both eyes starting to swell shut from the repeated punches, and cuts and bruises all over his face. Blood was pouring from his face and Harry was struggling to breath. She reached for her bag and pulled the dittany and first aid book out and started to rub the dittany on his face and casting healing spells while tears ran down her face. After Ron had regain his breath he saw Hermione trying to heal Harry and said,

"Leave him alone Hermione, he deserve everything he got after what he did."

With out taking her eyes off of Harry while trying to heal his face she screamed at Ron.

"HE DID NOT DESERVE THIS YOU IDIOT. HE IS BARLEY BREATHING; YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM TODAY."

Ron responded,

"Did you not hear what he said? He got Ginny, my baby sister pregnant. PREGNANT. What was I suppose to say, congratulations for knocking up my sister."

Hermione finally looked up at Ron and responded without screaming;

"No. but you could have let him try to explain what happen and what he is going to do to keep them safe. He risked his life to see Ginny and your parents this morning, and help make arrangements to keep her and the baby safe. If you would have given him a chance he would have told you that he proposed to her this morning, and will be getting married within the next few days."

Hermione looked back down to Harry and continued to treat him. Ron stood there more confused now than ever before. Once Ron regained himself, he asked her,

"How do you know that, he just got back before we did?"

"We talked about it last night while you were out. Dobby popped in with a letter from Ginny. She told him about the baby and how it was unsafe for her at school now. I had to do everything I could think of to prevent him from going to Hogwarts himself and help her escape right then and there. He told me how they got back together this summer before we had to leave. He went into detail on how much he loved her and was going to take care of her and their child. He was worried about the underage trace that would still be working on Ginny. That was when he brought up the idea of Marriage. Harry was already planning to ask her to marry him, even before he knew she was pregnant. He had the ring with him last night. Harry had been carrying it around with him for months now. His original plan was when he finally destroyed Voldemort he was going to ask Ginny to marry him. But now with the baby, marriage was the perfect solution. Once the wedding bonds are cast, Ginny would be considered an adult and the trace would cease to exist on her any longer. Ginny would be safe then."

Ron took a few moments to process everything she just told him. His anger started to fade but he was still hurt and confused with Harry for what he had done.

"How can they get marry? Ginny is still under age."

Once again without looking up from Harry, Hermione responded,

"Since Harry is already of age, all they would need is your parent's permission to wed, which he more likely received this morning. Ron can't you see that Harry loves Ginny very much. He would do anything for her."

All Ron could do was nod his head in shame. He had seen the change in Harry and Ginny last year while they were together. For the first time ever, he saw Harry full of life and happy when he was with Ginny. And Ginny was once again the happy girl he grew up with. He had not seen her like that since the events in her first year. He did not want to admit it since he was still thinking of them as his best friend and baby sister. He was still worried about them but he could not do anything about it anymore. They were going to be married and have a child together. Ron knew he had a choice now, he could either accept them as they are, or risk losing them both for the rest of his life. The choice was easy to make.

"I guess Harry is finally going to get what he always wanted." Ron said in a joking manner.

Hermione was finishing up treating Harry when she heard Ron's joke. She looked at him with a confused face now.

"What do you mean by that? He did not want any of this right now"

Ron laughed a little and responded,

"No, I did not mean that. What I meant was Harry is going to finally get something he has always wanted. He will have his own family, and officially be part of the Weasley family too. That is what he has always wanted besides a normal life. But when has anything ever been normal for Harry. How is he any way?"

"Bloody fantastic, no thanks to you, you git." Harry responded waking up hearing the end of Ron's question.

Harry kept his eyes closed trying to deal with the pain he was in. Ron acted just like Harry thought he would, but he underestimated the beating he received. He tried to seat up, but was gently push back down by Hermione to the ground.

"Stay down for a few more moments please Harry. I almost have healed most of your injures. Let me finish up."

Harry nodded his head and let her finish her work. Ron took this time to try and apologize to his friend.

"Harry, I am sorry for losing my temper. You know how I have always been protective of Ginny with other guys. When you told me that Ginny was … Pregnant," Ron shook his head in disbelief. That was going to take some time to get use to. "I just lost it. First you break up with her last spring after Dumbledore's funeral which really broke her up and then I catch you kissing her in her room at home during the summer. Now you tell me you got her pregnant. Hermione told me everything you have done for her and I am glad to see you take responsibility for your actions. I am still pissed off that you got her pregnant but I know that you care for her very much. You better take care of her Harry or I swear you will not have to worry about you know who. My brothers and I will finish what I started today."

Harry sat up with Hermione's help and looked at Ron. He could tell that Ron was being dead serious. Harry responded back to Ron,

"Ron, I promise that I will love and protect Ginny for the rest of my life. She is my other half I never knew existed. I love her too much to hurt her. All I want to do is to make her the happiest she has ever been for the rest of her life. For your information, Ginny and I have been back together since this summer. After you caught us kissing on my birthday, I realized I could not live the lie I was living. I went to Ginny a few days later and begged her to forgive me and take me back. I promised to tell her everything and never to push her away again. She took me back and now knows everything you know including the mission we are on. If it was not for these stupid Horcruxes I would finish Voldemort and his minions right now and then go home to her and live the rest of our life out happy. She is the reason I keep going and fighting. Every time I feel like giving up I think of Ginny, the promise I made to her to come back so we can be together. Now I am fighting for a future free of Voldemort and his minions so our children will be free and happy. I do not want them to know the evil that we have had to grow up with. I love her Ron and will for the rest of my life."

Ron looked at his friend and could tell he meant every word of it. It made Ron feel proud that someone thought of Ginny in such a manner. He knew Harry was going to take care of Ginny, and knowing Ginny she was going to be taking care of Harry too. They so deserve each other he thought.

"I guess if it had to be anyone, I am very happy it is you that end up with Ginny. Once again I am sorry for losing my temper and hitting you, but I mean what I said, you hurt or break her heart I will finish you off."

Harry stood up and walked over to Ron. He reached out his hand as a sign of truce. Ron took it and smiled. Harry asked,

"I understand, but you do not have to worry about it I would never hurt her. I will forgive you for hitting me if you will be my best man at my wedding, which by the way is in three days?"

Ron threw his head back and started to laugh while still shaking Harry's hand. He responded to the request after a good laugh that lasted a few moments,

"Damn Harry, you never do anything the easy or normal way do you. Of course I will be there as your best man."

Harry was finally able to smile and replied,

"Thanks Ron, I am sorry that this happen as it did but I am just trying to make the best of it and take care of her."

Harry released Ron's handshake and turned towards Hermione and continued to speak,

"By the way Hermione, Ginny asked me if you will be her Maid of Honor."

She smiled brightly and responded,

"Of course I will, I would be honored to stand for you two."

"Good, we will meet Molly at Shell Cottage tomorrow to get fitted for dress robes. Before you say anything, I promised Ginny we all will be there. I feel bad enough that she will not get the dream wedding she deserves but I promised her we will at least look nice. We then will be back there in two days for the Wedding. Afterwards you two could either go back to the Burrows or back here to the tent. I will be spending my wedding night with my new wife at Shell Cottage before I will have to leave her the next day. I want to finish this hunt as soon as possible so I can get back to my family."

The two friends nodded there heads in agreement.

"Now what have you found out today at the Ministry."

And with that, Ron and Hermione went into detail on what they saw and found out today at the Ministry of Magic. For the first time in months the golden trio was filled with hope, a hope for the end of this war soon.


	8. Twins

Ginny found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror in awe. She had always dreamed of getting married, of course to the famous Harry Potter. But now as she saw herself wearing her moms wedding dress, preparing to marry her Harry, she could not help but think this had to be a dream. Her mom and she decided to use her mom's wedding dress for the wedding due to the short time frame and not wanting to bring unwanted attention to them.

Ginny was more than fine with this arrangement. She had always loved her moms wedding dress. It only required a few alterations which, between her mom and Kreacher, were being completed quickly. She could not believe that this time tomorrow she would be Ginny Potter. Thinking about Kreacher she laughed to herself about the little elf. She was so mad a Harry at first for forcing her to have Kreacher looking after her, but soon forgave him after Kreacher gave her a potion that helped her morning sickness. After that, the little elf was racking up bonus points in her mind.

She had heard from Bill that Harry, Ron, and Hermonie had stopped by his place yesterday to get some dress robes. He stated that Harry had looked like he had a rough time with Ron by the bruise he still had. Bill either was unable to find out how bad Harry was or he did not tell her, which made her even madder at her brother. No matter what, next time she saw Ron, there was going to be hell to pay. Why was it that the first thing her brothers do when they found out about Ginny and the baby was to assault or want to assault Harry?

Even the Twins acted badly to the news when they found out earlier this morning. Her mom had called over to the twin's apartment over their shop and asked them to come over this morning for breakfast and to talk to them about something important. Ginny was still sleeping when they arrived earlier in the morning. Her mom had already started serving breakfast for the twins, who were enjoying the wonderful home cooked meal not realizing anything was wrong. When they saw Ginny walking downstairs to join them for breakfast, they were shocked. They had immediately jumped up and started asking what she was doing home.

It was George who was first one to engulf her in a hug, and asked,

"Ginny, What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

She returned his hug and replied, "Yes, everything is ok. Something came up that forced me to leave school"

George released her, only to be engulfed by Fred.

"It is good to see you Ginny" Fred said to her while hugging her.

"Good to see the two of you also. " Ginny replied happily.

After a quick hug he released her and made a motion for everyone to seat down. Ginny sat down and started to fill her plate with food. Fred and George notice that she was putting more food than normal on her plate. What shocked them even more was that their mom came over and put even more food on her plate and told her,

"Make sure you finish your plate young lady, you need all the nutrition you can get now."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but nodded to her mother in acknowledgment. "Yes mom, I know. You tell me that every time I am eating a meal."

Now the twins were really puzzled. They looked at each other and then to Ginny, then back to each other. Then together their eyes enlarged and turn back to Ginny in shock. Then they spoke at the same time as if it had been rehearsed,

"No, it cannot be?"

Ginny decided to play with her brothers a little bit and smiled sweetly to them and responded,

"Whatever are you speaking of, dear brothers of mine?"

Together again they shouted out load, "Your pregnant, are you not. That is why you are home and mom is forcing you to eat more than what Ron would eat. Tell us we are wrong"

Ginny smiled and replied while nodding in approval,

"You are correct, I am Pregnant. It was too dangerous for me to stay at school so arrangements were made to have me moved here as soon as I found out about the baby."

Fred started to get upset with her and started shouting,

"Ginny, how can you let this happen. You are only 16. You are too young to have a baby. How could you let some guy touch you like that Ginny. Tell me the name of the jerk that did this to you. No one does this to my sister and gets away with it. Who is he and where is he? I want to know now."

Ginny did not appreciate being talked down to by Fred or the looks she was getting from George either who was nodding in approval of what his brother said. She was about to show her brothers that she was a true redhead with her temper.

"How dare you talk to me like that you hypocrites? I have heard more that I want to hear about your hookups at school. I know for a fact that each one of you have been with more than few girls. You have no right to talk to me like this. I have only been with one person, the same person I plan on spending that rest of my life with. I was going to share some good news with you but since you both are being idiots, I changed my mind. If you excuse me I am going to eat somewhere else in piece. "

Ginny, turn to look at her mom and said,

"Thank you Mom for breakfast, I will eat in the living room if you do not mind."

And with that she picked up her plate and glass of juice and headed out of the kitchen. Molly looked at her sons and shooked her head to them, indicating them to let her go. She understood why her sons were upset about the situation, but they need to be there for their sister. She herself was still upset but she knew that she could do nothing about it. What was done was done. She knew what was important and she had to get her sons to understand that too. She walk to the table and sat down across from the twins.

"I understand how you feel, I really do but you have to understand that what is done is done and there is no undoing it. I know what is going on and I will not tell you, that is up to your sister. But I will tell you this, if you let your anger get in the way right now, you are going to miss out on a very important part of your sister's life and you will never forgive yourselves for it. I am not asking you to condone it but please be there for your sister and your future niece or nephew. They are family and family sticks together. "

She patted both of their hands that were still on the table and stood up to continue her tasks in the kitchen. The twins looked at each other and then nodded towards each other. Together they stood up from the table and headed towards their sister.

In the other room Ginny was trying to control her emotions. She was angrily swatting her tears away that were falling down her face. Why was everyone getting mad at her for being pregnant? Yes, she was only 16 and the father was one of the most sought after person right now but she loved him and they were going to be bringing this precious life to the world. The twins did not even give her a chance to explain before jump on her case. Why was life so unfair she thought to herself? She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not notice the twins enter the room. She only took notice of their presents when they sat down on the sofa on both sides of her. Once again she swatted her tears away. She did not want to give her twin brothers the satisfaction of her crying because of them.

Fred turned in his seat to look at his sister and started to speak,

"Ginny, George and I are very sorry for jumping on your case like we did. We would like to hear what you have to say please."

Ginny looked at Fred and then George who still was looking at the floor in thought and replied,

"If I tell you, do you promise not to blow up again? I cannot deal with all the extra stress right now."

George finally looked up and towards his sister and responded,

"We promise not to blow up, I cannot promise not to be mad or angry, but we will not blow up. Ok, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and then started on her story. She told them about how she was pregnant and had to leave school for her safety and the safety of the child. She told them that she was going to be married in a couple of days to remove her trace from the ministry so she can do magic and be safe from being caught. The only thing she did not tell them was who the father and her future husband were. She was a Weasley after all. She had to get back at them somehow for the way they acted earlier.

By the time Ginny was finished talking both brothers were more confused than before. Not only did they find out for sure that their sister was pregnant but she was to be married in just a few days. But the question was to whom. They had no idea who Ginny was talking about, but they knew she was deliberately withholding it from them.

Just before the twins were about to start questioning Ginny about the mystery man a house elf popped in and took Ginny's empty dishes that were on her lap. She had finished off the food while telling her story to the twins. The elf then asked kindly,

"Does Mistress need anything else?"

Ginny replied, "No Kreacher, I am fine. Thank you."

The elf bowed his head towards her and disappeared in a pop. Fred and George looked at each other then back to Ginny. By the looks they were giving her, she knew they figured it out. Fred with a smile forming on his face was the first to talk,

"Now, why would Harry's elf be serving Ginny here and calling her Mistress unless,"

George finished the thought with the same smile forming on his face,

"Harry is the mystery man and soon to be our brother-in-law isn't he. You're going to have a little Potter are you not?"

Ginny smiled and nodded,

"Yes, damn that little elf. He ruined my plan I had for you. But yes, Harry is the father. I was able to get a message to him a few days ago. I was still at school and just found out about the baby. He immediately made arrangements for me to come home that night and I talked to him the next morning. He is scarred but really happy also. I just hope Ron does not try to kill him like Bill did when he found out. That was not a pretty sight. Please promise me that you will not hurt Harry when you see him. He has enough happening right now. Please."

Fred wrapped his arm around his sister and told her, "We promise that we will not hurt Harry. I can say I am not to trill that my baby sister is pregnant but at least it is with Harry. We both like Harry a lot and we both knew that it was only a matter of time before the two of you would figure it out. Just promise us that if anything happens that you let us know. I don't care if he is the boy who lives or the chosen one, if he hurts you, he is a dead man."

Ginny knew they were being overprotective but she figured she cut them a little slack. They talked and joked for a while on the sofa before her mom came in and took Ginny upstairs to get fitted for her dress.


	9. Preparations

_Author Note: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Over the last 18 months I lost my job, got a new job and had a new baby. Life happens. This story is not abandoned, and will not be abandoned. I now have a job that allows me some free time so I should be able to update more regularly now. _

The big day was here. The day that little Ginny Weasley, seventh child, only daughter of the Weasley Family, was going to marry her hero. But Harry was more than just her hero; he was also the love of her life. Yes she did have a huge crush on the boy who lived before she even met him, but after the events of her first year and the way he acted the years afterwards, she forget about her crush on the fantasy boy but fell in love with the real Harry, the Harry who she was set to marry in just a short time. The same Harry who's child was growing inside her.

Ginny looked around in her new room at Bill and Fleur's cottage. It was a smaller room then her old room but it was still nice. It was on the second floor with an attached room that would serve as a small nursery if she had to be her that long. The room still had some boxed filled with her items, but for the most part her stuff was put away. With the help of the twins and Bill she was able to move into her new room yesterday. It had taken Bill that long to upgrade his wards around the house and property.

He had wanted to make sure all the wards were up and at full power before moving her in. He had first put up the same protection around the Burrows and then worked on his home**. **Bill had spent almost every free moment he had working on the wards over the last few days. Ginny knew how hard he was working for her and she showed her appreciation to him when he showed up yesterday morning to help her move. He tried to play it down but in reality he still had felt a little guilty about the way he reacted to Ginny and Harry, so he was using his special talent as a way of apologize to them.

One of the wards that he put up alerted everyone inside when anyone arrived close to the cottage by any type of magic. That is why she was woken up before the sun had a chance to rise this morning, with the arrival of the groom and friends. Bill had rushed to the door with his wand telling his wife and Ginny to stay hidden until he knew who it was. As soon as he saw the trio walking up the path he relaxed and informed the girls who it was. Ginny ran to the door only to be met by Harry wrapping her up in his arms. She was so happy to see him and hold him again that she let out a few tears of happiness; she would blame her pregnancy hormones for it when she was teased about it later. She knew he was going to be there today, it was their wedding after all.

After having a quick breakfast with her soon-to-be husband she was whisked away by her mom, Fleur, and Hermonie. The three of them were busy helping her get ready for the wedding. They had left about 30 minutes ago to get ready themselves. Her mom thought it would be good for her daughter to have a little time for herself before Hermonie came in to put the final touches on her before the ceremony. She was more than ready for the ceremony to begin. All she wanted was to say "I do" and kiss her husband. She put her hand on her still flat stomach and rubbed it tenderly saying,

"This is the day I marry your daddy little one."

It was then that Hermonie knocked on the door and came in. The sight she saw was heartwarming. Her best girlfriend was seating on her bed in a beautiful wedding dress talking to her unborn baby. She knew that this day was going too happened for awhile know, but seeing this sight made it so real. She walked to the bed and sat next to her friend and said;

"I am so glad you are calm and composed. I just checked in on Harry and he is nervous wreck. For some insane reason he thinks that you will come to your senses and realize that he is not worth marrying and call off the wedding."

Ginny smiled at her friend and replied,

"Why would he think something like that? Does he not realize that this is what I have been dreaming about for the past 10 years? Why would I give up on my dream when it is so close to happening?"

Hermonie responded, "That is what Ron and I have been trying to tell him. When I left, Ron was shaking him to try to get him to snap out of it. It was kind of funny. But enough of Harry, let's get you finished up so you can marry the man of your dreams"

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, and then a second latter Bill's voice came through the door,

"We are ready for you Ginny."

The two girls smiled at each other and Hermonie answered,

"She is ready. We will be down in a moment"

Bill responded, "Ok, Dad will meet you Ginny at the bottom of the stairs."

It was Ginny who responded this time,

"Ok Bill thanks." She then looked back at Hermonie and asked,

"Go ahead of me, I just want one moment alone before I go."

Hermonie acknowledge her and headed down stairs. Ginny stood up and looked at herself one last time in the mirror. This was it. These were the last few moments of her being Ginny Weasley. In a few moments she was going to walk out her door and become Ginny Potter and she could not be any happier. She looked at her stomach one more time and said,

"Let's go see your daddy."

She picked up her bouquet of flowers and walked out her door to her uncertain future, smiling.


End file.
